


I Care About You, Too

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reibert - Freeform, Reibert Week 2018, reibert week day 1: first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: After a nightmare and thunderstorm thrown into the mix woke Reiner, he never thought the night was going to get better thanks to Bertholdt.





	I Care About You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I struggled so much trying to write this one. Perhaps lack of motivation and trying to think of how to add in teenage awkwardness. So there is none. :P
> 
> I'm crap at summaries.
> 
> Written for Reibert Week Day 1: First Kiss
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A loud clap of thunder sounded that nearly shook the building. It was nearly twice as loud as the one that jolted Reiner from a nightmare and that left his eyes wide and heart racing. The other Cadets seemed to be asleep or at least pretending so they wouldn’t get made fun of for being afraid of a little thunderstorm. Sounded like something Eren would pick on them for. He was probably cowering under the covers himself with his teeth chattering away.

Reiner pulled back the sheet and got out of bed. He crept to the doorway, careful not to wake anyone. He peered behind him and saw Bertholdt’s sleeping form on the top bunk. He somehow ended up on the opposite end of the bed. Reiner smiled softly as he left the boys’ room. He padded down the hallway in his bare feet and thin pajamas toward the bathroom that all of the boys were permitted to use.

He looked at himself in the large mirror. His face wasn’t as pale as it usually was whenever he had a nightmare. He had a bad case of bedhead, though, from all of the tossings and turning before the thunder hit. The cold water knob on the faucet creaked and hissed as Reiner twisted it on. He didn’t plan on getting much sleep that night anyway. A few handfuls of water were splashed onto his face. The water certainly felt relaxing at least. Reiner reached above the mirror and pulled down a towel. As he patted his face dry he heard feet pattering on the tiled floor behind him.

“Are...you okay?” Reiner lowered the towel slowly and nodded.

“It was just a nightmare,” Reiner replied and tossed the towel into the bin. He turned around and faced Bertholdt.

“Because of the thunder?”

“Nah. It started before the thunder hit. The thunder pulled me out of it actually.”

“It woke me up, too. I literally woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

Reiner chuckled, a small smile forming on his lips. “I saw that. I figured you were asleep. You always were a heavier sleeper.”

Bertholdt shook his head. “Not that time. What was the nightmare about anyway?”

“Just...losing someone I really care about because I wasn’t able to protect them,” Reiner replied. That was his biggest fear. He knew Annie was able to handle just about anything that was thrown at her without much problem. She was the strongest and fastest of their trio. Bertholdt, on the other hand, was different. He was slower than Reiner and Annie. He was especially slower and weaker at  _certain_ times when it was harder to protect him.

“Well, who is that?” Bertholdt asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, uh, well it’s just someone.” Reiner’s heartbeat started to pick up speed. He fumbled with his fingers, cheeks flushing. “Someone…someone in our Cadet class.” Well, that was rather obvious.

“Who, though?” Bertholdt asked. He placed his hand on Reiner’s shoulder and smiled. “You can tell me. I won’t tell anyone.”

Reiner froze. His stomach did a flip-flop. He felt as if Bertholdt’s hand was burning a hole right through his shoulder, but it wasn’t a bad feeling at all. No. He leaned into the touch, his cheek brushing against his hand. Reiner couldn’t help himself. Anytime Bertholdt clapped him on the back or shoulder or stood close to him, it was enough to reduce Reiner to a puddle.

Both of the boys gazed into each other’s eyes. They didn’t look away. Even when Reiner whispered, “It was you. It was always you.” There was no going back. No more pretending.

Bertholdt smiled. His hand slowly trailed down Reiner’s arm until he found his hand in his. Bertholdt squeezed it. “I care about you too. I always have.”

Reiner swallowed a mini lump that was trying to form. _Bertholdt cared about him too._ Showing one another that wasn’t always easy. Neither one of them knew how to tell their feelings for one another, but they let their lips show that. That moment they found them locked together. Reiner’s arm was around Bertholdt’s waist, the taller closer to Reiner’s level to make it easier for him. They didn’t care about the passing through storm or that they were in the bathrooms. All that mattered was the two of them.

If they didn’t go to sleep soon they’d be exhausting when morning came, but that didn’t matter. The exhaustion was totally worth it after having their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> And before someone comes after me with a pitchfork, I was vaguing about Bertholdt's Colossal Titan form being "weaker." The Colossal Titan is slower than the others and runs out of energy faster making the steam and whatnot.
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
